Flowers
by The Aceman
Summary: Gardening is fun, especially when you do it for someone you love, however, there's more to these lfowers, something...well, you'll just have to read and find out! Ch. 2 up! Read and Review!
1. Flowers

This is just a little thing I just came up with while thinkingf up ideas for the third chapter of my current story, Fun. It's not much, but I hope eveyone likes it just the same!

Disclaimer: DC and Cartoon Network own teen Titans. I don't.

Flowers

She loved flowers, always had. Where she was from, there wasn't much plant life, but whenever she saw any, she would admire it and get some for herself in order to tend to it.

So there she was, tending to her little "garden", just a few plants, including roses, chrysanthemums and daisies. She always thought that they were the prettiest of all. She had just purchased some more seeds, and was more than eager to get home and plant them so they would grow into something beautiful and give her pride, knowing she accomplished something so admirable.

The trowel dug into the black dirt, and she wiped her brow underneath her sun hat. It was hot that day, and she thought of doing nothing more relaxing than planting her flowers. Her face was smeared with dirt, this was because it was as if she was in another world when gardening, unaware of the dirt gathering on her bare hands as she kneeled.

She dropped the seeds into the dirt, and covered them. These flowers were going to be special, though because she was growing them specifically for a person she held dearer than anyone else.

With the main task over with, she proceeded with the pruning of the roses, being extra careful not to get caught by the thorns. The watering of the flowers came next, and she wiped her brow again, causing more dirt to gather on her face. She sighed happily, knowing that it was a job well done.

She entered her home, and ws almost immediately greeted by the very person she had planted the flowers for. "Wow, Star, you're filthy! You go take a shower and get ready, training starts soon!"

The dirty faced alien girl smiled brightly. "Yes Robin, I believe I shall!" She headed towards the shower, confident that her gesture would be greatly appreciated by the boy she so loved.


	2. Progress

Surprise, surprise, people! I'm adding another chapter to this story! I wanted to leave it as a one-shot, but I started developing an actual story for it! Go figure!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, but DC and Cartoon Network do

Chapter 2. Progress

It was an intense workout. Starfire, sweaty from the day's training, was somewhat chagrined that she had to take ANOTHER shower. She had taken one before training and now she needed another!

After she was finished, she couldn't help but think of the seeds she had planted earlier that day, and began to fill her heart with anticipation of the day they would finally bloom into the flowers she would present to Robin.

The clerk at the flower shop had told her these flowers were very special, and that it would be quite a surprise when he got them! Starfire yawned, and decided to have a small nap, for the day's training had taken quite a bit of energy from her.

Upon waking from her nap, Starfire looked at her little Mumbo alarm clock to check the time. Robin had taught her how to read Earth time, and her eyes followed the position of each hand. She had learned quickly and Robin complimented her on how smart she was. Starfire smiled as she remembered that day, and read her clock, figuring out the time. 'The smaller hand is on the 2, and the larger hand is on the 6. 2:30, it is 2:30! The others must be worried!'

The alien girl hurriedly floated down to the common room, but found nobody there. She began to grow worried. "Friends? Are you there? Is anyone here? Hello?" No answer. She decided that she had to look for them, to make sure they were still in the tower.

She first checked the garage, and was relieved to see Cyborg happily working on the T-car. Starfire approached him, knowing her concerns had been all but lifted. "Cyborg, have you seen the others? I had hoped that we could do the 'hanging out', for there is not much else I can do since my garden needs time to grow." He didn't give a response, because just as Starfire was dedicated to tending to her garden, Cyborg was equally dedicated to keeping his 'baby' in top condition.

However, he broke from his reverie just in time, before Starfire was about to leave because she didn't get an immediate response. "Huh? Oh, hey Star. I been down here pretty much all day, so I haven't seen any of the others. Maybe you'd wanna help me out. You know, for somethin' to do." The half-mechanical hero then thought, 'I'd better make sure it's something simple, don't want her doing something that might ruin the delicate technology.'

Starfire wasn't sure what to think, since he'd never asked her to assist him with the T-car, or any other one of his creations before. "I…well, I suppose that I can provide assistance, Cyborg. However, I fear that I am not as skilled with technology as you."

Cyborg smiled at the alien princess. "Hey, no problem. You can just hand me stuff when I ask for it, that's something you can handle, right?" Starfire beamed, knowing that she was perfectly capable of this task. "Oh, yes! I believe that I can provide much needed assistance in that respect!"

Cyborg then dropped a nut into a discarded hubcap and grinned. "Well, all right! So now, could you hand me that wrench there?"

Starfire eagerly looked into the toolbox, only to be confronted with several objects that appeared completely foreign to her. She saw the wrench Cyborg needed, but had no idea what it was so she took out a screwdriver instead. "I believe this is the tool needed, yes?" Cyborg laughed slightly at the girl's confusion, but in his head he grew a bit anxious. 'She can't tell a wrench from a screwdriver. I'd better explain EVERYTHING to her.'

"No, no, Star. That's a screwdriver." He then took out the wrench from the toolbox and showed her. "THIS is a wrench!" Starfire placed her hand behind her head and giggled in obvious embarrassment. "Oh, forgive me, Cyborg! I am unfamiliar with Earthly repairing tools, as well as the fact that I am a girl, and as Beast Boy had said in the past, I would not be able to tell the difference between them, anyway."

Cyborg's eyes went wide. "WHAT? You playin' me, girl? Oh, I am definitely gonna have a talk with him about that!" The alien girl was confused. "What has gotten you agitated so, Cyborg? Is this not…"

Cyborg cut her off. "No, Star. I know what you were gonna say, and it's NOT true. A girl can do anything a guy can! Just remember that, all right?"

Starfire nodded. "I shall. Is there any other way I can be of assistance?" Cyborg thought for a moment, then it just hit him. "Well, if you don't mind, you could lift up the front end so I can check the suspension."

Star clapped her hands in joy at the fact that she could provide this service for him. "Oh, Cyborg! I shall gladly perform this task for you!"

She then put her hands firmly underneath the bumper, and with a somewhat strained groan, lifted the front of the car up above her head. Cyborg examined the underside of the vehicle. "Everything seems to be fine there. Thanks Star, that was a big help!"

Starfire lowered the car back onto the ground and gave a beaming grin to her cybernetic friend. "I welcome you, Cyborg. I believe I shall now see if I can locate any of the others."

Cyborg smiled at the teen princess. "Hey, no problem! You just remember what I told you, and don't always believe what BB tells ya, alright?" She nodded. "Agreed. I promise, he shall not deceive me with his falseness any more." She then flew out of the garage, back up to the common room.


	3. Sweet Revenge

Here's the third chapter of Flowers! Don't worry, there IS a real plot to thi story, so don't worry!

DISCLAIMER Teen Titans is the property of Cartoon Network and DC.

Chapter Three: Sweet Revenge

Starfire arrived in the common room, only to find Beast Boy in the kitchen making a VERY late lunch. She approached him, keeping in mind Cyborg's words to her.

He was making some form of stir fry, including tofu, bean sprouts and various other types of food items that fit his lifestyle choice. He saw the alien girl approach and smiled happily. "Hey, Star! Watcha doin'?"

The princess grinned at the green boy, with a plan in her head. Cyborg had informed her that he would like a few words with the shapeshifter, and put her little plan into action. "Oh, hello Beast Boy. This delicacy which you are preparing appears to be a most interesting dish, indeed!"

BB's eyes lit up, thinking that she suggested that she wanted to try it out. "Cool! Thanks, Star! Ya wanna have some when I'm done? There's plenty to go around!"

She sniffed the pan on top of the oven and the aroma seemed pleasing. A combination of cabbage, soy sauce and onions filled her nostrils. "Oh, yes, Beast Boy! I believe that I would indeed wish to try this fascinating culinary endeavour of yours!"

Beast Boy creased his brow at her statement. Why did she have to use such big words practically all the time? However, he assumed, albeit correctly, that it was a positive response. "All right! I'm almost done, Star!"

With that, he removed the pan from the stove, took out two plates and served his stir fry. She took to it somewhat eagerly, and she found it flavourful. "Oh, Beast Boy! This is most enjoyable!"

He beamed at the alien girl's hearty endorsement of his cooking. "Glad ya like it, Star! Would ya like some more?" She appeared enthusiastic. "Oh yes, please!" More was heaped onto her plate and she proceeded to wolf it down.

She then remembered what she had originally planned. She spoke while still eating her current mouthful. "Beast Boy, Cyborg has informed me that he wishes to speak with you. He is currently performing the tasks of repairing upon his baby."

This statement threw the mischievous hero a bit, until he gathered that she meant the T-car. "Oh, cool! Thanks Star! Guess he wants to challenge me to Grand Circuit Racer or somethin'! Ya know I'll kick his butt!"

His face was filled with confidence, although Starfire knew that Cyborg usually beat him constantly, as well as the fact that this was definitely NOT what the cybernetic teen wanted to talk to him about.

The alien princess spoke. "Beast Boy, I am certain that much kicking of the butt shall occur! Now, I believe you should go and speak with Cyborg!"

BB got up and ran towards the garage. "Thanks, Star!" Starfire giggled, knowing what was truly in store for Beast Boy. She got up, having finished her little meal, and headed in the direction of her room.


End file.
